<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost &amp; Found by AmelieofK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943083">Lost &amp; Found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelieofK/pseuds/AmelieofK'>AmelieofK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>iKON (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Junbobficsparty2020, M/M, Oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelieofK/pseuds/AmelieofK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Can love survive ten years' of separation, even if it was filled with bitter memories &amp; unexplained circumstances?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost &amp; Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt :</p><p>Bbangddaeng runs away and Bobby picked her up.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2010, Mapo</p><p> </p><p>After almost three years, it became something of a normalcy. Bbangddaeng runs away and Bobby picked her up. An hour later, Junhoe would be at the backyard, panting, asking Bobby if Bbangddaeng was there. She always was. Sometimes, Bobby would ask Junhoe to join him; play a game of tennis on his Wii or go for a swim in the Olympic-sized swimming pool in his backyard or just hang in his room, listening to CDs of American rappers saying ‘fuck’ and ‘nigga’ way too much. It only seemed natural for the boys to become the best of friends considering that their eldestsiblings were best friends’ too. Junhoe lived in the neighbourhood just outside the outskirts of the driveway near the Kim family’s manor, but they might as well have lived in a separate universe.</p><p> </p><p>Bbangddaeng was not even Junhoe’s dog, to begin with. The Maltese had belonged to Junhoe’s older sister, Yejin, a gift from Bobby’s older brother, Jiun, before he flew off to the States for his studies. They had been in love, of course and that love was forbidden. Bobby’s parents, while tolerable of their children’s respective friendships, drew the line at love, a fact which did not escape the observations of Junhoe’s parents. They sent Yejin off to their relatives in Gyeongjido for further studies and that was the end of the matter. It also left Bbangddaeng under Junhoe’s care. The Maltese was truly hyper and because when Yejin and Jiun were still around, they used to date secretly in the backyard of the Kim’s manor, it had also remembered the route to Bobby’s house, which explained why it was always running there.</p><p> </p><p>That summer in which Bobby turned eighteen and Junhoe, sixteen, something happened which would change their lives forever. As usual, Bbangddaeng had scampered out of the Koo’s cramped, two-storey shophouse where they ran a noodle shop downstairs and made its way to Bobby’s backyard, where Bobby was already waiting for it. He knew Junhoe would come around after awhile and he had something urgent to tell Junhoe. Predictably, Junhoe came running up awhile later, snapback turned the other way around, slitted eyes surveying the manicured gardens before bounding towards the balcony, which led to Bobby’s bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya-you stupid dog! <em>Chugule</em>?! You are always running away from me, ya-<em>imma</em>!” Junhoe had a squeaky voice, which Bobby found amusing. Bbangddaeng was yipping away, jumping on Bobby who was lying down on the bed. Bobby laughed at Junhoe, who was sweating profusely from his exertions in searching for the mutt. Junhoe screeched his trademark Bruce Lee battle cry and jumped onto the bed, practicing his kungfu punches on Bobby, who pretended to groan from the faux blows Junhoe was trying to land on him. After awhile, Junhoe settled onto the bed beside Bobby, as Bbangddaeng, which has had enough of Junhoe’s shenanigans jumped onto the floor and began occupying itself, chewing at the hem of the bedsheets. “Waaah, <em>hyung</em>, I could fall asleep on this bed if I lay down on it any longer.” Junhoe professed, closing his eyes, feeling extremely sleepy.</p><p> </p><p>He had not realised that Bobby had rolled over closer to him, so that he was staring at those overblown features that sat awkwardly on Junhoe’s teenaged face. Truth was, Bobby had been in love with Junhoe since they started playing together years ago. When Jiun and Yejin were dating secretly on the pretext of babysitting their respective brothers, Bobby was already certain that when and if his brother married Junhoe’s sister, it was only natural that he and Junhoe were to be wedded next. It was kid’s stuff, of course, but as they grew older, things became even more complex. Junhoe was always boasting about how he was popular with the girls at his elementary school. Something which Bobby could not relate to at all, since he attended an all-boys’ school and also for the fact that he was quite certain, his love for Junhoe has remained steadfast over the years.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish you could sleep here.” Bobby intoned, carving everything to his memory. Junhoe’s eyes fluttered open, finding Bobby’s softened gaze. “If you could stay here with me, it would be a wish come true for me.” Bobby confessed and Junhoe never realised that his <em>hyung</em> had such clear brown eyes. Without warning, Bobby’s lips pressed gently against Junhoe’s. It was just a light touch but it held all the meaning in the world for Bobby. Junhoe, caught off guard and realising he was kissing another guy, sat up quite suddenly. “I’m sorry.” Bobby quickly stated, scrambling to get up and give a proper explanation.</p><p> </p><p>Except Junhoe had stood up first and had carried Bbangddaeng in front of his chest, almost defensively, trying not to look at Bobby in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to go now, <em>hyung</em>. I’ll…I’ll see you tomorrow.” He was rushing through his words, not even giving Bobby a chance to say a word in edgewise. Then he was gone with Bbangddaeng, running down the steps, out into the backyard, not even glancing back and Bobby wondered how was he going to tell Junhoe that he was leaving for the States tomorrow and that they would probably not meet for the next few years. As it was, it would be ten years’ before they saw each other again and by then, things had gone through a tremendous change.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2020, Seoul</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The chatter of conversation in the loft apartment was quite deafening. Bobby personally thought he had overstayed his welcome, since he barely saw a familiar face or even knew anyone at the party. While he was certain that it was a mistake to have attended it, he was also aware that he had to make an appearance. After all, he had just taken over from his late father’s position as CEO and it was imperative that the business partners could see that he was more than capable of taking over. He gazed miserably into the flute glass he was holding before sipping on the champagne surreptitiously. A laugh prickled his ear. It boomed from across the room, a lumbering sound and his eyes lighted keenly on the group from where the laugh had emanated from.</p><p> </p><p>Kim Jinhwan, CEO of Newsoft Technologies may look as if he would not harm a fly but in reality, his start-up was worth billions and Bobby had been waiting for the perfect moment to outline his own plans in a bid to rope him into a a risky business venture which would be advantageous to both their companies. While Bobby had the pleasure of meeting him for business the last few weeks, it was his companion tonight, who caught Bobby’s eyes. Tall, lithe and magnificent, there was something about him which evokes a sense of familiarity, although they have not even been properly introduced yet. With coiffed blond hair, dark eyes framed by full lashes and a nose that was fine in size and shape; with full lips to boot, he had the attention of every man and woman in the party. It was also that laugh. Soon enough, the duo had made their way to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Mister Bobby Kim!” Jinhwan was calling him, shaking his hand warmly between his two small ones. “I hope you have not been disappointed by this gathering at all.” Jinhwan was commenting, perhaps noticing that nobody was actually standing with him. He had taken over his father’s business quite reluctantly and it has made a lot of investor’s question his ability to lead. Bobby assured the friendly host that he was absolutely fine and Jinhwan could not help but notice that those dark eyes were completely entranced by the man standing beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“Call me Bobby, please, Mister Kim.” Bobby stated absentmindedly, eyes fixed on the wonderfully handsome man beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“And you can call me Jinan.” Jinhwan seem to have noticed Bobby gazing at the man beside him for too long. “Please, allow me to introduce you to my partner tonight, Sebastian. Sebastian, meet Bobby.” If Kim Jinhwan’s hands had been small, Sebastian’s hand was large. The fingers engulfed most of Bobby’s own hand in a touch that was surprisingly soft for someone so tall and big. As Bobby fixed his gaze at that beautifully crafted face, he became convinced that he had met this Sebastian before. That mole on his lower lip which begged for some sort of special attention jogged his memory. </p><p> </p><p>“Partner? Am I to understand that you have another business partner, Mr Kim?” Bobby had asked quite candidly. Sebastian was regarding him coolly, as if very much aware that Bobby was prying.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, Sebastian is sort of my companion.” Jinhwan stated, laughing nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Sort of?” Bobby asked, head tilted in puzzlement and then the servers were milling around them offering canapes and more champagne, cutting short their conversation. Of course, Bobby was able to figure out almost immediately who he was, moments later. He waited until Jinhwan’s companion left his side to go to the restrooms before tailing him closely. He quickly walked into the individual restroom right before Junhoe could shut the door and locked it.</p><p> </p><p>“I see you finally remembered who I am.” Junhoe replied coolly, turning away and peeing into the toilet bowl. Bobby reddened in embarrassment but was still amazed by how tall and strapping he had become. “Koo Junhoe! It is you! What are you doing here?!” Bobby asked, turning back only when he heard the flush and the sound of Junhoe washing his hands. “And Sebastian? What kind of a shitty ass name is that?” Junhoe sighed loudly and folded his arms stubbornly across his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m surprised that you would still even remember my real name. I haven’t used that name for almost eight years now.” Junhoe replied nonchalantly.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing with Kim Jinhwan? I thought you were into girls.” Bobby questioned him, unable to keep the jealousy from tinging his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, a lot of things have changed since you left so abruptly ten years ago. For one, I’ve been paid to escort Jinhwan tonight, so if you have nothing important to say to me, I’ll just leave now.” He started walking out once more, but Bobby pulled him right back, starting to look very annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“Paid? What are you? A gigolo?” Bobby laughed it off, except he was the only one laughing. “Wait - you are not joking?” Bobby whispered, looking horrified.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, the rent’s got to be paid.” Junhoe declared. “And I got to eat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Junhoe, you can’t possibly be serious about this. What about your parents’? The noodle shop in Mapo?” Bobby asked, wondering how Junhoe had been pushed into doing something as humiliating as selling his looks and his body, even if he was that attractive.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, you really haven’t gone back in more than awhile, have you?” Junhoe stated, not even amused.</p><p> </p><p>A few months after Bobby had left without a word, a big fire had broke out along a few shophouses in Mapo. It had been a freak accident and Junhoe’s parents had been among the casualties. Junhoe had survived simply because he had gone to visit his sister. Both of them had returned to Mapo for their parents’ funeral, but it was obvious that losing their parents had taken too much of a toll on Yejin. She died a year later, after becoming addicted to drugs.</p><p> </p><p>“Junhoe. I’m sorry, I didn’t know. I had to fly off to the States that time, because Jiun had a mental breakdown. That was the reason why my parents sent me there. It wasn’t…it wasn’t just for my studies.” Bobby explained, when he realised how hard things had been for Junhoe after he left. </p><p> </p><p>At eighteen, Junhoe became homeless and an orphan. He had lived on the streets for almost two years, when he stumbled upon a career of turning tricks by accident, thanks largely to his good looks and attractive body. Bobby had listened to all this, silenced into a shock, unable to believe that Junhoe had experienced so much pain in his young life and wishing he had been there to lessen its burden.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not even a big deal, <em>hyung</em>.” Junhoe dismissed, which of course, was a blatant lie. “Now, I really have to go, I’m on the clock.” He insisted, leaving Bobby in the restroom, pondering over the fate of the boy he once loved, the boy who had turned into a man, he realises he still loves with equal fervour.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby approached Jinhwan awhile later, requesting politely if he could have Junhoe’s company, stating that he was more than willing to compensate whatever amount Jinhwan had paid in good stead. Junhoe blinked in surprise, unable to react even as Jinhwan nodded in agreement, mildly puzzled and amused by the turn of events. By the time Bobby left with Junhoe striding behind him, it was pretty obvious that Junhoe was livid. He sat in the car, not even gazing in Bobby’s direction, looking out and trying to make sense of what Bobby had in store for him.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s penthouse apartment was definitely much more impressive than the venue they had been in. The view was exhilarating and the rooms were set comfortably in a minimalistic design pleasant to the eye.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think you are doing?” Bobby asked as Junhoe began undressing himself, moments after walking in.</p><p> </p><p>“Giving you your money’s worth, <em>hyung</em>. Jinhwan booked me for the week and you paid him back so handsomely, so might as well…” Junhoe was unbuttoning his blouse and Bobby could only stare in fascination, realising just how much Junhoe had grown into the perfection which stood before him now. “What? Was that not what you were aiming for when you took over his booking of me?” Junhoe questioned when he saw Bobby looking dazed. Bobby realised immediately that Junhoe must have felt humiliated by Bobby’s action when they were at the party.</p><p> </p><p>“Junhoe, you know that was not my intention…” Bobby began explaining.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if you were going to treat me like cattle you bought off from an auction, I would prefer you call me by nickname, <em>hyung</em>. It makes it less…personal, don’t you think?” He stood up in his boxers and Bobby was definitely having a hard time tearing his gaze away. Junhoe moved closer until he was just a breath away. He had grown taller, his milk white body, as smooth as silk. “Would you like to touch me, <em>hyung</em>?” He asked and before Bobby could say no, he had grabbed Bobby’s hand, placing it against the crook of his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Junhoe…I’m sorry this was really…” Bobby whispered and then stopped, because Junhoe was guiding Bobby’s hand across his wide chest. “<em>Fuck</em>.” Bobby muttered, trying to drag his hand away but Junhoe held it tightly between the carved valley of his chest. Junhoe was definitely beautiful and there was no denying that Bobby wanted him, but not under these circumstances. “No, Junhoe, no.” Bobby said more firmly, but Junhoe’s hand now had grabbed Bobby between his groin finding the bulge, which had grown substantially under the briefs, with all this visual promise before him. His fingers unbuttoned Bobby’s pants with a dexterity Bobby did not even want to know where he had learnt from.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>No</em>?” Junhoe husked now, his voice, that squeaky voice Bobby had once found so endearing, was completely gone and now it was deep and husky, definitely meant for whispering sweet nothings between the sheets. “ <em>Hyung</em>, you are such a terrible liar.” He added saucily. His fingers had slipped into Bobby’s briefs, wrapping around the engorged, tumescent hardwood with no hesitation and Bobby moaned Junhoe’s name softly. Bobby glanced down, gazing at Junhoe affectionately and realised that as much as he wanted Junhoe, this would still be wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“Junhoe. Please stop.” Bobby said firmly, slowly taking Junhoe’s hand away from his waist. He cupped Junhoe’s face tightly between his palms. “What happened ten years’ ago, should have no bearing with what’s happening now. I know back then, everything was confusing. You were just sixteen and I was stupid for thinking things were going to work out so simply for us. I should have been more forthcoming with you. I should have protected you better.” Bobby stated with regret.</p><p> </p><p>A tear trickled down one eye, in the silence which followed Bobby’s declaration. Then Junhoe began crying, because those were words he never knew he needed to hear.</p><p> </p><p>“It’ s not…your fault…<em>hyung</em>.” Junhoe sobbed, swiping the tears away along with his frustrations. Bobby held him close, treasuring him in this embrace. Unknowingly, it helped fill the void of loneliness they had both harboured for so long.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want you to think you have to make up for anything when none of it was your fault either.” Bobby stated, releasing him and walking back to pick up the clothes he had strewn across the floor. Bobby sheathed the blouse back over Junhoe’s shoulders gently. “We were both young then, too young to figure out what we wanted or which direction we were heading to.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry too, <em>hyung</em>. When I found out you left for the States, I thought you had been angry with me for running away after you kissed me. I didn’t even know how important you were to me until I found out you left. Bbangddaeng kept going to your house everyday and it got so bad that we had to give him away, because I could not cope with looking for him all the time knowing you were no longer there.” Junhoe shared wistfully.</p><p> </p><p>“And that is now the past.” Bobby summarised. “Look, there’s a shower in that bedroom over there and clothes in the wardrobe next to it. Now, I’m going to cook us some <em>ramyun</em> and we are just going to do a lot of catching up, okay?” Bobby promised, tracing his fingers over the mole on his lower lip tenderly. Junhoe nodded, smiling sadly, eyes still wet with tears.</p><p> </p><p>When Junhoe emerged wearing Bobby’s pajamas, there were traces of that precocious boy Bobby grew up with in Mapo and it made him feel happier than he had ever been since his father’s demise. They had<em> ramyun</em> and some kimchi, drank beer and then settled onto the couch, Bobby against the armrest and Junhoe beside him, leaning against one of Bobby’s shoulder comfortably. The couch was spacious and faced the full glass wall overlooking the city’s landscape. They lay in silence, drinking in the night view. Of the skyline traced with the glitter of multicoloured lights from the buildings in the area, bright enough to rival the stars.</p><p> </p><p>“Is Jiun-<em>hyung</em> okay now, <em>hyung</em>?” Junhoe asked. The silence laid heavy between them for just a moment, before Bobby exhaled,</p><p> </p><p>“He passed on two years ago. I think…he could not get over Yejin. My dad was regretful. After his breakdown, Jiun never fully recovered, so my parents had him admitted to a medical facility for those with depression and suicidal tendencies. He was doing fine the last few months before he died, but he had his days too. And then that summer, someone had found him in the pharmacy. He had broken in and took the barbiturates.” Junhoe wiped the tears that had fallen quite unknowingly from his eyes at hearing of Jiun’s fate.</p><p> </p><p>“Yejin, too.” Junhoe confided a little while later. “She was already falling into bad company when I visited her in Gyeongjido. She did not want me to contact her ever again, but she was all I had left. She was angry that I gave Bbangddaeng away, but I could not even fend for myself then. Do you remember how that stupid mutt used to run away from my house and you’d find her in your garden, digging for bugs?” Bobby nodded silently in recollection. His fingers searched and found the tear tracks on Junhoe’s cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“I remember. Please, don’t cry, Junhoe. Stop crying. We have each other now. We are together. That’s all that matters.” Bobby whispered, wiping those tears away gently. Junhoe turned his body, so that he could gaze up at Bobby, offering his lips for a kiss. Bobby caught it softly, very much aware that this would probably be the first intimate touch that Junhoe had initiated willingly afteryears of being told what to do and where to do it by people he barely knew. Bobby basked in the kiss, loving how warm and pliant Junhoe’s lips are, immersed in the moment and Junhoe’s unequivocal surrender. Junhoe nuzzled against Bobby’s neck when the kiss ended, feeling safe for the first time in many years within the strong, familiar arms of someone he loves and who loves him in return.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Junhoe stirred from under the blankets, completely forgetting where he was. This was way too comfortable (and big!) to be his bed and the peaceful atmosphere itself was conducive enough to spur him back to sleep. However, he knew exactly where he was and he opened his eyes slowly, knowing that the fairy tale will come to an end soon and he would have to return to his reality.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hyung</em>?” Junhoe sat up and called out, but there was no answer. There was a note on the bedside table.</p><p> </p><p>‘<b><em>Out to get breakfast. Don’t you dare go anywhere! I have a surprise for you.</em></b>’</p><p> </p><p>Bobby had scrawled on a notepad. Junhoe yawned and stretched in the bed. He should not get used to this, but it was just nice waking up without the rattling noise from the metro or the honking of cars with the smell of gasoline fumes reeking up his nose. Junhoe slowly got up and stood, gazing out the window. From where he was, he was utterly amazed by the view before him. It all had seemed like a dream. Junhoe stood there for a very long time before he went into the bathroom to shower.</p><p> </p><p>“Junhoe?” Bobby peeked into his bedroom. Anxiety began filling him at the sight of the crumpled sheets, but no Junhoe. The bathroom door opened and Junhoe emerged, freshly showered with a bathrobe on.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hyung</em>? You’re home!” It was like being greeted by sunrise and Bobby heaved an inward sigh of relief.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you are hungry, I bought dumplings and fried chicken, your favourite.” That Bobby recalled what he loved eating did not escape him. Junhoe came out of the bedroom and the first thing he sighted at the kitchen counter was a big white box. There was a big blue bow on top of it and there were circular holes along the topside length of the box. “You should open your surprise first before we eat.” Bobby urged, biting his lips nervously. Junhoe approached the box. He could hear something shuffling inside. Junhoe glanced at Bobby in trepidation. “Open it.” Bobby said, bubbling with excitement.Junhoe pulled the top off the box slowly. Something white and fluffy bounded up and out of the box, jumping straight into his chest.Junhoe instinctively caught it with his arms. It was a Maltese, very much the exact copy of Bbangddaeng. He was wearing a collar with a heart-shaped pendant already engraved with his name.</p><p> </p><p>‘<strong>Bbangddaeng the II</strong>’</p><p> </p><p>The pendant read. The pup proceeded to lick Junhoe’s face enthusiastically, making him chuckle thickly with happiness, a sound Bobby thought filled the kitchen quite harmoniously. Junhoe rained a shower of kisses atop of the pup’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“Is he for me to keep?” Junhoe asked in disbelief, gazing at that upturned adorable face framed by glossy white curls with the hope and joy Bobby had last seen ten years ago. Bobby nodded with fervour, loving that smile Junhoe was bestowing on him.</p><p> </p><p>“Consider him a wedding present.” Bobby declared. Junhoe looked up from the top of Bbangddaeng the II’s head in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Wedding…present?” Junhoe blinked in disbelief. Bobby nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Koo Junhoe, there is no way I am letting you go now.” Bobby confessed, walking towards him. Bbangddaeng the II wagged his tail at the sight of Bobby walking closer. “Even if you say no to my proposal, I’d still want you here with me. I want to pick Bbangddaeng up for you whenever he runs away and bring him back into your arms.” Bobby promised, his eyes gazing into Junhoe's with the kind of shimmer associated with incandescent happiness. Junhoe released Bbangddaeng the II and the pup scampered quickly away, turning round and round the marble island of the kitchen counter, yelping with excitement, exploring its new surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>Junhoe wrapped his arms around Bobby’s neck, fingers riffling through the fine, dark curls gently, eyes lighting keenly on that face with an adoration that was a long time coming. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, the first order of business would be to carry the bride across the threshold.” Junhoe whispered against one of Bobby’s ears, tongue flicking out briefly to lick the curve of one ear in promise. Bobby moaned softly, catching Junhoe as he jumped onto Bobby’s arms without hesitation. Junhoe was already untying the robe he was wearing.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you were hungry.” Bobby teased, licking his lips at the sight of that smooth chest, sculpted to perfection, now exposed just enough so he could see the goosebumps forming around the bud of a nipple.</p><p> </p><p>“I am. And I want something a little more substantial than a drumstick.” Junhoe rasped as Bobby carried him into the bedroom, Bbangddaeng bounded towards them, sneaking in between Bobby’s legs, as Bobby entered carefully, holding Junhoe tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“That can definitely be arranged.” Bobby gazed at Junhoe in promise. “I love you, Junhoe.” Bobby stated.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, <em>hyung</em>. Always and forever.” Junhoe professed, lips bearing down on Bobby’s pucker as the door closed behind them. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bbangddaeng the II (POV)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It yipped, panting at the legs now grazing each other so smoothly, by the bed. Something fell on its head and it barked sharply. The master had thrown the robe quite carelessly and it growled in protest, shaking its head maniacally and attacking the robe with brute force like the predator that it is. It bounded at the robe, now pooled around the floor. The sound of bodies heaving and thumping onto the bed. The masters were murmuring in hunger and it barked in response, telling them it was hungry too.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It dug its black velvet nose into the air, sniffing with dedication, the faint smell of the chicken outside was calling for its attention. It stalked towards the door purposefully, paws shuffling the floor as if trying to dig its way out. It yelped. CHICKEN! HUNGRY!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The masters were too occupied with each other to pay attention to it. They were now just a blur of limbs on the bed, filling the room with moans and groans, which it recognised as them being busy with something that was obviously much more important business than food. It sat on its haunches, watching with round black eyes, almost sulkily, from under the veil of its glossy fringe. The pale leg of one master, draped over the shoulder of the tanned one. Humans were full of mysteries. There were food, but they seem to like eating each other better. It whined when it heard one of the master’s errant shouts of pleasures.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Are they killing each other? Humans really make bad predators. They are only good for all the soft stuff; like pats, scratches, kisses and cuddles. It felt sleepy now. Obviously, the masters were way too preoccupied by whatever it was they were doing, for them to be paying attention to it. It decided a nap was in order and its eyes closed slowly, already imagining itself gnawing the bones from that chicken.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>END</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>